Roberto Mendiola
|nacimiento = 9 de marzo de 1960 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = Años 90 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = PLLPeterHastings.ogg }}thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. thumb|230px|VOZ DE ROBERTO MENDIOLA COMO EL SEÑOR HURTADO. thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. Francis_Underwood.png|Francis Underwood en House of Cards, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. La_novia_cad_ver.jpg|Victor Van Dort en El cadáver de la novia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SSO_Nachi_de_Lobo.png|Nachi de Lobo (Voz Base) en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ishiin_Kurosaki_como_Segador_de_almas.png|Isshin Kurosaki en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Scoutmasterlumpus.png|Profesor Lumpus en El campamento de Lazlo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fds.png|Oficial Dona en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temp. 3 - presente), otro de sus personjaes más conocidos. COAhYFXUkAA7K3e.png|John Diggle / Espartano en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BobPatiño.png|Bob Patiño en Los Simpson (Temp. 14, 19 - presente), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Zane-0.jpg|Zane en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu y LEGO Ninjago: La película. Heatblast ov.png|Fuego en Ben 10 y en Ben 10: Omniverse (Temps. 5 - 8). Myotismon2.gif|Myotismon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Ban_de_León.png|Ban de León también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. GenmaSaotome_by_el-maky-z2.png|Genma Saotome en las Películas y Ovas de Ranma ½. MODOK_Marvel_Comics.png|M.O.D.O.K. en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta, Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel y Disney Infinity. Agente_Seis.jpg|Agente Seis en Generador Rex. Imagen Frylock.png|Frylock en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Mummymon.jpg|Mummymon en Digimon 02. Lucario_SSB4.png|Lucario en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew. Morbo.png|Morbo (Temps. 5 - 7)) en Futurama. Gil.png|Gil Gunderson también en Los Simpson (Temp. 22-presente). Capitan_Star_Jonhson.jpg|Star Johnson (2ª voz) en Duck Dodgers. 9 Tortutornado png.png|Tortutornado en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse. 27 fuego pantanoso png.png|Fuego Pantanoso también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Fantasmatico_sa.jpeg|Fantasmático también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Enoch.jpg|Enoch (2ª voz) también en Ben 10. Helena Xagliv.png|Helena Xagliv también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Cyborg_009_007_GB.png|Great Britain/007 en Cyborg 009. Héctor_con_Armadura.jpg|Héctor del Relámpago en Guerreros Samurai. SPM-Carnage.png|Cletus Kasady / Carnage en la serie de los noventa de Spider-Man. SSP-Montana.png|Jackson "Montana" Brice / Shocker en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SPM-AntorchaHumana.png|Johnny Storm/La Antorcha Humana en Los Cuatro Fantásticos, Hulk: El hombre increíble y Spider-Man. Senor_m.jpg|Sr. Maellard (3ª voz) en Un show más. 7bf35ce5b28a49929e253654d914cbfe.png|Guardabosques Martínez en Escandalosos. LennyBECUNI.png|Lennie Lazenby en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable. Jeff.png|Jeff La Araña en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Beegle-beagle-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-6.52.jpg|Listolín en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Makoto_Otawara.png|Makoto Otawara en Eyeshield 21. Jo_Tetsuma.png|Jo Tetsuma también en Eyeshield 21. Padre_de_Daikichi.png|Gouki Komusubi, el padre de Daikichi, también en Eyeshield 21. Pegasus-AttackedbyCrowler.jpg|Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temp. 2). Makotoosaaa.png|Makoto Hyūga en Renewal of Evangelion Monaka full by saodvd-d9s878f.png|Monaka en Dragon Ball Super. Appule.png|Appole en Dragon Ball Z. Nail 4 DBZ.png|Nail también en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Androide 19.png|Androide número 19 también en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Portgas_D_ace_pirate_flamme_barbe_blanche_one_piece.png|Portgas D. Ace en One Piece. Juzo_Megure_render.png|Inspector Megure en las películas de Detective Conan Executive_A.D.A._Michael_Cutter.jpg|Michael Cutter (Linus Roache) en La ley y el orden y La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Langdon.jpg|Profesor Robert Langdon en El código Da Vinci. JTC.png|James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón. Hoffman.jpg|Hoffman en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña. Cory en la Casa Blanca-0.jpg|Presidente Richard Martinez en Cory en la Casa Blanca. Stannis.jpg|Stannis Baratheon en Game of Thrones. ZachDenbroughESO.png|Zach Denbrough en IT (Eso). Jonathan_Irons_AW.png|Jonathan Irons en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. HRSSamuelSullivan.png|Samuel Sullivan en Héroes. Entrenador Ferguson 3.jpg|Entrenador Ferguson en Zoey 101. Mom and Dad.jpg|Kurt Martin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. CHPChucky.png|Chucky en el redoblaje de Chucky: El muñeco diabólico. Roberto Rapido y Furioso.jpg|Roberto en Más rápido más furioso. It's a Boy Girl Thing Ted Bedworth.png|Ted Bedworth en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío. X-M1RobertKelly.png|Senador Robert Kelly en X-Men y X-Men 2. X-M5JohnFKennedy.png|John F. Kennedy en X-Men: Primera generación. 52206-25487.jpg|Sr. Grey en Resident Evil. Yinsen-IRONMAN.png|Yinsen (Shaun Toub) en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro y Iron Man 3. Agente Jones Matrix.gif|Agente Jones en Matrix. Srhurtadochavoanimado.png|Sr. Hurtado en El Chavo. Mr-moleguaco-the-emperors-new-school-0.36.jpg|Sr. Moleguaco en Las nuevas locuras del emperador. Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-5-3x4.jpg|Coberton en la serie animada de Monstruos vs. Aliens. 1545705_1399463290311840_1394229656_n.png|Vulk en Mixels. SSP-MilesWarren.png|Dr. Miles Warren en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SDS-HombrePlano.png|Hombre Plano en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-Fandral.png|Fandral en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-CapitanMolecula.png|Capitán Molécula en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Cynthia_Von_Doom.jpg|Cynthia "Coco" Von Doom en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Robotboy_kamikazi.png|Dr. Kamikazi en Robotboy. Fiaboricci.jpg|Fibonacci Sequins en Las chicas superpoderosas. Conde Tundacula.jpg|Conde Tundácula (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Finn JCA.png|Finn en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Wacko230.jpg|Trancazo en Johnny Test. LadwigWWS.PNG|Ladwig en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. MortyWilliamsP&F.jpg|Morty Williams en Phineas y Ferb. Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-22h34m18s7181.png|Edward en Titán sim-biónico. Uncle-albert-shaggy-and-scooby-doo-get-a-clue-7.36.jpg|Tío Albert Shaggleford en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives. Ruben Laluna Roberto.png|Ruben Laluna en ¡Aloha, Scooby-Doo!. Noctavio Sombron.png|Noctavio Sombrón en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. LABABAg.png|El Hombre de Mucosa/Hongo Mucoso también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Grotescologia slim.png|Slim también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. GeneralWoundwort.jpg|General Woundwort en Hazel: El príncipe de los conejos. James Woods FG.jpg|James Woods en Padre de familia (Temp. 4ª, 15ª-) Tail-terrier-krypto-the-superdog-2.82.jpg|Tail Terrier en Krypto, el Superperro. Perro-guardian-krypto-the-superdog.png|Perro guardián también en Krypto, el Superperro. Dogbot-krypto-the-superdog-1.png|Perrobot también en Krypto, el Superperro. Leon-krypto-the-superdog.png|León también en Krypto, el Superperro. Vizconde 1.png|Vizconde de la Mazorca en El rancho del pájaro amarillo. EP701_Freddy_O_Martian.png|Freddy O'Martian en Pokémon Best Wishes!. EH12 Viper.png|Sargento Viper en Crónicas Pokémon. Toshiyuki Aoshima.png|Toshiyuki Aoshima en ¡Oh, mi diosa! Deathmachine.jpg|Death Machine en Shaman King. Toshiyuki-sawada.jpg|Toshiyuki Sawada en Robotics;Notes. Kimanjirō BSGGokudolls.png|Kimanjirō Inugane en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls. Img ct10 02 on.png|Mifune en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. 13.Clank.png|Clank en Ratchet & Clank (doblaje mexicano). Chompy Mage Academy.png|Chompy Mage en Academia Skylanders. ThMorton 32.jpg|Throckmorton en Gatastrófico. CompT21.png|Computador también en Gatastrófico. 2018-09-20 21.41.54.png|Tío Pathi en Atchoo!. Blanque.jpg|General Blanque en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003). Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-12h20m46s40.png|Savanti Romero en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012). Ryuukou Yanagi (Baki).png|Ryuukou Yanagi en Baki. Kershner (STJ).png|Kershner en Sirius the Jaeger. Howard Marks (JG).png|Howard Marks en Joker Game. Kouchi Tusuruuchi (KOS).jpg|Kouchi Tusuruuchi en Knights of Sidonia. Shingo Maesawa (PDD-H&M).jpg|Shingo Maesawa en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan. Shizuka dad.gif|Padre de Shizuka en Doraemon. Tomozo_Sakura.jpg|Tomozo Sakura en Chibi Maruko-chan. Lps-character-roger-baxter_570x420.jpg|Roger Baxter (1ª voz) en Littlest Pet Shop. PendergastDE.PNG|Pendergast en (Des)encanto. BigtheCat LD.jpeg|Big, el Gato en LEGO Dimensions. SHK4Cookie.png|Cookie en Shrek para siempre. Skull.jpg|Reginald "Skull" Skulinski en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Bill Clinton (Peabody y Sherman).jpg|Bill Clinton en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Sell 52.png|Vendedor en Juan Diego, guardián de Guadalupe Chedraui_logo_actual.jpg|Es la voz oficial de los comerciales de Chedraui (2014-presente). Adrien Brody.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Adrien Brody. John_Hawkes_2013-01.jpg|Voz recurrente de John Hawkes. Davidramsey.jpg|Voz recurrente de David Ramsey. Ted_Raimi_2013.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ted Raimi. Greg_Germann_2013.jpg|Greg Germann, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente Denis_O_Hare.jpg|Voz ocasional de Denis O'Hare. WilliamFichtner_.jpg|También ha William Fichtner en varias de sus películas. Angelo-Antonio-.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Ângelo Antônio. Taumaturgo.jpg|Voz recurrente del actor brasileño Taumaturgo Ferreira. Eduardo_Galvão.jpg|Voz recurrente del actor brasileño Eduardo Galvão. Felipe_Cardoso.jpg|Felipe Cardoso, otro actor que dobla recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Bricio.jpg|Leonardo Bricio, también es otro actor que dobla recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Roberto Mendiola es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es mejor conocido por papeles como Francis Underwood en la serie House of Cards, Víctor Van Dort en El cadáver de la novia, Nachi de Lobo en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Fuego en Ben 10 y Ben 10: Omniverse, El Profesor Lumpus en El campamento de Lazlo, el Fiscal Michael Cutter en La ley y el orden, el villano Myotismon en Digimon: Digital Monsters, Isshin Kurosaki en Bleach, Lucario en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew entre muchos otros. También hizo la voz del villano principal de Hazel: El príncipe de los conejos, el General Woundwort. Filmografía Películas Adrien Brody *Stacy en Bullet Head (2017) *Frankie Kelly en Asalto americano (2014) *Dmitri Desgoffe-und-Taxis en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Scott en Tercera persona (2013) *Él mismo en Ama a Marilyn (2012) *Salvador Dalí en Medianoche en París (2011) *Travis en El experimento (2010) Greg Germann *Peter Penny en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Director Betcher en El maestro luchador (2012) *Reeves en Terapia sexual de grupo (2010) *Roger Nelson en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) William Fichtner *Eric Sachs en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *John Carlyle en Elysium (2013) *Poley en El Big Bang (2010) *Frank Crenshaw en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) Denis O'Hare *Charles Pierce Jr. en Terror al anochecer (2014) *Dr. Sevard en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Moore en Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *John Briggs en Milk (2008) John Hawkes *Joe Albany en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) *Roger en Contagio (2011) *Freddie Spearman en Gángster americano (2007) *Dave en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) Ted Raimi *Hoffman en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Hoffman en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Alex en El grito (2004) *Hoffman en El Hombre Araña (2002) J.C. MacKenzie *Harrison Wellstone en Molly's Game (2017) *Richard Mandelbrot en Locas por el dinero (2008) *Griff en El regreso (2006) David Strathairn *Ty Burley en El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) *Almirante William Stenz en Godzilla (2014) *Arnie Copeland en Noches púrpura (2007) Luke Wilson *William Henderson en Straight A's (2013) *Jack Harris en La red sexual (2009) *Taylor en Patinando a la gloria (2007) Jim Rash *Lewis en The Way, Way Back (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Techie en Furia de Ping Pong (2007) *Philip en 10, el examen perfecto (2002) Roger Rees *Yorish Kaganoivich en Invasores (2007) *Sr. Hobbs en Garfield 2 (2006) *Raymond Larocque en La Pantera Rosa (2006) Kevin J. O'Connor *Henry en Petróleo sangriento (2007) *Henry en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) *Benny Gabor en La momia (1999) Bruce Davison *Senador Robert Kelly en X-Men 2 (2003) *Senador Robert Kelly en X-Men (2000) *Dr. Stevens en La cura (1995) James Frain *J.F. Villefort en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Nick en Doble traición (2000) *Príncipe Felix Yusupov en Rasputín (1996) Jason Isaacs *Chaz Watley en Dulce noviembre (2001) *DJ en Event Horizon (1997) *Lord Felton en Corazón de dragón (1996) Julian Richings *Lomas en Polar (2019) *Nicolas Olsberg en El violín rojo (1998) Mahershala Ali *Don Shirley en Green Book: Una amistad sin fronteras (2018) (tráiler) *Detective Strickland en Persecución inminente (2009) Matt Walsh * Matty Simmons en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) * Steve en Other People (2016) Michael McDonald *Bryce Crean en La jefa (2016) *Patrick en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) Brian Huskey *Bill Wazowkowski en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Bill Wazowkowski en Buenos vecinos (2014) Dylan McDermott *Sam Parker en Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) *Padre en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) Paul Anderson *Albert Donoghue en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Francis Allen en El escuadrón del miedo (2012) Lee Pace * Bill Stapleton - El engaño del siglo (2015) * Grant - A Single Man (2009) Ben Mendelsohn *Dave en Río perdido (2014) (2ª versión) *Capitán Dutton en Australia (2008) Yul Vazquez *Marsha en Zapatero a tus zapatos (2014) *Paco en El ex (2006) Tim Guinee *Frank Green en 99 casas (2014) *Padre Adam Guiteau en Vampiros (1998) Tim Meadows *Malcolm en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Malcolm en Son como niños (2010) Shaun Toub *Yinsen en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Yinsen en Iron Man (2008) Kevin Kilner *Tom Lungren en Paranoia (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Ed Portman en Educando a Helen (2004) Bob Balaban *Maxwell en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Joyero en Licencia para casarse (2007) Matt Winston *Profesor en Más de mil palabras (2012) *Glen Aldrich en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) Ewen Bremner *Rollo Maverley en Página 8 (2011) *Inspector Dowd en La provocación (2005) Paul Giamatti *Ben Bernanke en Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) *Rudy Timmons en El mediador (1998) Vinnie Jones *Stubb en La era de los dragones (2011) *Chris el Grande en Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes (1998) Aaron Eckhart *Howie Corbett en El buen latido (2010) *Del Sizemore en La enfermera Betty (2000) Thomas Jane *Policía vegetariano en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Burke Hicks en Contracara (1997) Chris Cooper *Phil Woodward en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Dwayne Powell Looney en Tiempo de matar (1996) Brad Dourif *Sr. Smirker en Cadena de correos (2010) *Chucky en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (redoblaje) Billy Burke *Charlie Swan en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (versión Moviecity) *David Watson en Festín de amor (2007) Ben Shenkman *Peter Hartofilias en Solitary Man (2009) *Dr. Brett Rushton en Como si fuera cierto (2005) Rob LaBelle *Wally Weaver en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Jacques en Bob el mayordomo (2005) Eric Roberts *Vaslov en La tumba de Ligeia (2009) *Él mismo en La última escena (2004) Robert Joy *Stephen Hawking en Superhéroes: La película (2008) *Ted Bedworth en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) Quentin Tarantino *Violador #1 en Planet Terror (2007) (1ª versión) *Warren en A prueba de muerte (2007) (1ª versión) Jet Li *Rogue en Asesino solitario (2007) *Jun Bao en Guerreros Gemelos (1993) Matt Craven *Kevin Capra en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (1ª versión) *Eric en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (2ª versión) Jack Davenport *Harris en The Libertine (2004) *Peter Smith-Kingsley en El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) Eric Bogosian *Bentley Tittle en Blade Trinity (2004) (2ª versión) *Peter en Eclipse total (1995) Peter Stormare *Sgto. Gunnery en Códigos de guerra (2002) *Dino Velvet en 8 mm (1999) Steve Buscemi *Seymour en Ghost World (2001) *Carl Showalter en Fargo (1996) (redoblaje) Timothy Olyphant *Michael en Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) *Brett Artounian en El club de las divorciadas (1996) Mark Wahlberg *Bobby Shatford en La tormenta perfecta (2000) *Troy Barlow en Tres reyes (1999) William H. Macy *Alex en Pánico (2000) *Randy Burch en Benny & Joon (1993) Thomas Gibson *Carl Thomas en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) *Alexander Rotha en Destino diabólico (1997) Chris Ellis *Líder de chusma en Si las paredes hablaran (1996) *J.T. en Mi primo Vinny (1992) Nathaniel Parker *Michael Cassio en Otelo (1995) *Clive Healy en El guardaespaldas (1992) Jackie Chan *Keung en Masacre en Nueva York (1995) *Freddy Wong en El maestro borracho (1978) Charlie Cho *John Ko en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) *John Ko en Historia policiaca (1985) Al Sapienza *Stephen McCabe en Un mes de domingos (2001) *Eric en Instinto animal II (1994) Kanji Tsuda *Kengi en La Flauta Secreta (2013) *Kengi en Garo: Red Requiem (2010) Otros *John Owen (Langley Kirkwood) en Mi mascota es un león (2018) (spots de TV) *Almirante Durov (Mijaíl Gorevói) en Misión submarino (2018) *Dutch Alden (Martin Donovan) en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) (2da. versión) *Dr. Lloyd Emerson (Wayne Pére) en Venom (2018) *Randall Armstrong (Jason Gray-Stanford) en Verano del 84 (2018) *Arcot "Thorny" Ramathorn (Jay Chandrasekhar) en Super Policías 2 (2018) *Noruego (Greg Kriek) en Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno (2018) *Lucas (Stéphane Rousseau) en La Wedding Planner (2017) *Nate (Ben Sinclair) en De vuelta a casa (2017) *Vendedor Cadilac (Dan Lett) en La forma del agua (2017) *Director Bentley (Marc Evan Jackson) en Jumanji: En la selva (2017) *Zach Denbrough (Geoffrey Pounsett) en IT (Eso) (2017) *Capitán de la sala de interrogación (Elliot Jenicot) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Dr. Helton (Seth Barrish) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Hector MacQueen (Josh Gad) en Asesinato en el expreso de oriente (2017) (tráiler) *Sr. Benoit (Neal Huff) en Fragmentado (2017) *Joel (Mark Gatiss) en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) *Tom Brand / Sr. Fuzzypants (Kevin Spacey) en Mi papá es un gato (2016) (versión EuropaCorp) *Tom Hernandez (Nestor Carbonell) en Guerra de razas (2016) *Luis Sanjuro (Raul Esparza) en Custodia (2016) *Boone (Jim Belushi) en El abogado del mal (2016) *Jerry "Jezza" Collins (Andrew Brooke) en David Brent: Vida en la carretera (2016) *Joe (Valentine Miele) en Un hombre ordinario (2016) *Sargento Lilo Díaz (Royce Pierreson) en Spectral (2016) *General Harkness (Robert Knepper) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) *Buddy Campbell (Don Lake) en Mascotas (2016) *Kraus (Ed Spila) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Thomas Roseland (David Aaron Baker) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Bob (Frederick Weller) en The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) *Sacerdote (Michael H. Cole) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Detective Scott Galban (Keanu Reeves) en Hija de Dios (2016) *Jefe de Alice (Kevin Yamada) y Padre de Josh (Patrick Boll) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Jim Lehrer en Zoolander 2 (2016) *Sr. Monroe (Greg Kriek) en Impulso (2016) *Hombre saludando a Abner en El constructor de botes (2015) *Ángel Gabriel en Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) *Viejo Nick (Sean Bridgers) en La habitación (2015) *G.H. Hardy (Jeremy Irons) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) *Rob (Matt Oberg) en Hermanas (2015) *Eric (Steven Roten) en Ashby (2015) *Chuck Casino (Mike O'Brien) en Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Pepe (Hector Presedo) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Crockett (Christopher Boyer) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Sr. Pollard (Nicholas Jones) en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Papá de Brooke (Seth Barrish) en Mistress America (2015) *Sr. Fillmore (Chris Wylde) en La designada ultra fea (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Ethan Smith (Matthew MacCaull) en The Marine 4: Moving target (2015) *George Lyle (John Ralston) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Teniente Cortez (Cliff Curtis) en El último caballero (2015) *Ejecutivo de Cardiff (Manfred Ilg) (versión Diamond Films) / Guardia de frontera vietnamita (Somwang Ritdech) (versión The Weinstein Company) en Sin escape (2015) *Mike (CJ Wilson) en Pasante de moda (2015) *Insertos en El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) *Doug (Terry Dale Parks) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Herb (Dennis Coard) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Amo Ho (Carl Ng) en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Phylo Percadium (Ramon Tikaram) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *GP de Lily (David Smith) en Electricity (2014) *El director (John Herzfeld) en Dame la mano (2014) *Agente del FBI (Ricky Wayne) en Traición de sangre (2014) *Tío Charlie Lo (Geoff Lee) en La venganza del dragón (2014) *Keegan (Anson Mount) en El gran impostor (2014) *Sam Lennox (Jacek Koman) en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Sr. Mancarrow (Ben Crompton) en No confíes en nadie (2014) *Dr. Andres Contreras Jr. (Alejandro Furth) en Desde la oscuridad (2014) *Gavin McLeod (Ben Miller) en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) *Anfitrión de Talkshow (Dan Lett) en Mapa a las estrellas (2014) *Leo Wolinsky (Dan Futterman) en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Pastor (Troy Vincent) / Coronel Gronski (Tim Griffin) en Francotirador (2014) *Abogado de Maggie (Frank Wood) en Sn. Vincent (2014) *Él mismo (Jerry Seinfeld) en Top Five (2014) *Doctor (Frank Leboeuf) en La teoría del todo (2014) *Jurado potencial 10 (Lenny Clarke) / Dr. Brannamon (Jamison Haase) en El juez (2014) *Donnelly (Jamie McShane) en Perdida (2014) *Entrenador de MC (H. Jon Benjamin) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Profesor (Pierre Grammont) en Lucy (2014) *Controlador de tráfico aéreo (James McCauley) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Michael "Mickey" Marcus (Joe Mantello) en Un corazón normal (2014) *Steven Donohue (Kevin Wells) en Los de abajo (2013) *Mason (Bill Paxton) en La colonia (2013) *Douglas (Victor Leal) en Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 (2013) *Marko Petrovic (Goran Kostic) en Último día en Marte (2013) *Sriram Chopra (Anjul Nigam) en Malas palabras (2013) *Fiscal (Ed Moran) en Aires de esperanza (2013) *Det. Kyle Griston (Jason Collins) en Bajo cero (2013) *Terry (Luis Da Silva Jr.) en Marcado por la muerte (2013) *Lyndon B. Johnson (Liev Schreiber) en El mayordomo (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Gerente de autobuses (Jacques Gombault) / Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) *Maurice (Roger Bart) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) *Dwayne (Spike Jonze) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Hazama (Hiroshi Sogabe) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Rodney (Robby Haynes) en Cuestión de tiempo (2013) *Doctor (Scott Adsit) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Dr. Kenny (Patrick Fischler) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Jefe de policía (Todd Boyce) / Presentador de noticias en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Reportero (Arnell Powell) en El conjuro (2013) *Avatar de Nick (James Hong) en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *Beimier (Richard Sammel) en Escuadron de héroes (2013) *Yashida (Haruhiko Yamanouchi) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Norte (Carlos Carrasco) en Parker (2013) *Sr. Borelli (Carlo Mestroni) en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Doug (Eric Keenleyside) en Entrega explosiva (2013) *Tracy Schnelker (Mike O'Malley) en Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Profesor Knowby (Bob Dorian) en Posesión infernal (2013) *Richard Wolffe y David Copperfield en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) *Julio (Mike Dopud) en El paquete (2013) *Policía (Christopher Marren) en Mamá (2013) *Profesor Wang (Qingxiang Wang) en Operación Zodiaco (2012) *Insertos en Sangre fría (2012) *Elvis asiático (Anthony Brandon Wong) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Stelu (Louis Dempsey) en 6 balas (2012) *Sr. McBee (Wallace Langham) en Vividores (2012) *Jordie (Phillip Chorba) (versión The Winstein Company) / Danny McDaniels (Chris Tucker) (versión Videomax) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) *Gavin Briar (Chris Eigeman) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (versión Videomax) *James Ashley (David Costabile) en Lincoln (2012) *Guardia de prisión #4 (Douglas Crosby) / Román el fabulista (David Pittu) / Alien cuatro brazos (Anthony J. Gallo) en Hombres de negro III (2012) *Walter Ross (Nestor Serrano) / Jefe Mayor en Bote SWCC (Billy) en Invencibles (2012) *Leonardo Palladino (Leonardo Sbaraglia) en Poderes ocultos (2012) *Detective Lasky (Matt O'Toole) en El código del miedo (2012) *Bertie (David Whitworth) en Amo la cocina (2011) *Paul Sveck (Peter Gallagher) en Algún día este dolor te será útil (2011) *Príncipe Ashton de Castlebury (Sam Heughan) en Una princesa en Navidad (2011) *Máscara de zorro (Lane Hughes) / Insertos en Tú sigues (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Milton Greene (Dominic Cooper) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión Videomax) *Ron Alexenberg en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) *Frank Krueger (John Pyper-Ferguson) en Born to Race (2011) *Harry (Julian Stone) / Voz en aeropuerto de Londres en Con locura (2011) *John F. Kennedy (archivo) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Russell (Jay Karnes) en Setup (2011) *Ralph (Stuart Greer) en El mecánico (2011) *Martin Price (Dermot Mulroney) en Abduction (2011) *Hombre que juega bolos (Patrick Jordan) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Calvo (César Vianco) en De pronto la oscuridad (2010) *Dexter Phillips (Darren Ewing) en Pequeños detectives (2010) *Papá de Francesca (Dieter Landuris) en Rock It! (2010) *Chen Zen (Donnie Yen) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Dane (Ben Cotton) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Zander (Gary Daniels) en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Boris Patz (Gabriel Spahiu) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Paul (Hank Amos) en Los indestructibles (2010) (2ª versión) *Frank en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Jimmy (Sean Patrick Doherty) en The Fighter (2010) *Sr. Nerdlinger (Eugene Levy) en El peluche que cobró vida (2009) *Hombre de barba (Bob Jennings) en La Carretera (2009) *Hubert "Hub" Roob (Michael A. Grimm) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *Inspector Kitano (Naoto Takenaka) en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Agente Smith (John Laskowski) en La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) *Mike Lane (Henry Simmons) en El mejor papá del mundo (2009) (doblaje mexicano) *Sgto. Hugo Stiglitz (Til Schweiger) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Camonetti (John Turturro) en Rescate del metro 123 (2009) *Keith falso (John Becker Good) en Peter y Vandy (2009) *Joseph (David Ramsey) en Mother and Child (2009) *Shavoo (Omari Hardwick) en Entrega aérea (2009) *Damon (Alex Zahara) en Tornados de hielo (2009) *Joseph Goebbels (Harvey Friedman) en Operación Valquiria (2009) *Fat Wallis (Erik J. Bockemeier) en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Tnte. Maximillian von Steiner (Benno Fürmann) en Crónicas mutantes (2008) *James Russoti/Lunático Jim (Doug Hutchison) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) *Nathan (Romain Duris) en Después de la vida (2008) *Cerdonio (Seth Rogen) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *DJ Paul (Ian McNeice) en El día de los muertos (2008) *Jamie (Oliver Maltman) en Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) (2ª versión) *Jean Tellier (Hugh Dillon) en Crimen encubierto (2008) *Jack Rusoe/Alex Rover (Gerard Butler) en La isla de Nim (2008) *Sgt. Mike Clady (Jay Mohr) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Shaun (Finesse Mitchell) en Dinero de reserva (2008) *Gang-Du Park (Kang-ho Song) en El huésped (2008) *Supervisor de morgue (Richard Speight Jr.) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Vortgyn (Harry Van Gorkum) en La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) *Embajador Harald Edelstam (Michael Nyqvist) en El clavel negro (2007) *Sao Feng (Yun-Fat Chow) en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) *Nicholas "Nick" Hume (Kevin Bacon) en Sentencia de muerte (2007) (versión Cinemax) *Insertos en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *Jack (Alan Tudyk) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Jumbo Falsetti (Danny Hoch) en La noche es nuestra (2007) (2ª versión) *Damon (Joel Tobeck) en Águila contra tiburón (2007) *Wallow (Daniel Frederiksen) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) *Sr. Carlson (Kevin Quinn) en Paranoia (2007) *Ellis Leach (Kelly AuCoin) en El reino (2007) *Russ De Keifer (Craig Walker) / Yerno de Buzhayev (Joe D'Onofrio) en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Adam Bregorsky (Michael Maloney) en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Dr. Stephen James (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Diversión en ruedas (2007) *Viarel Bebe (Vlad Ivanov) en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) *Iisakki (Kari Väänänen) en Una historia de Navidad (2007) *Atze (Veit Stübner) en Los Falsificadores (2007) *Abogado en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Sr. Adamian (Matt Ross) en Las últimas vacaciones (2006) *Christopher Hirons (Justin Long) en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) *Dean Forrester (Russell Sams) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) *Detective Larry Zito (Justin Theroux) en Miami Vice (2006) *Carlito (Carlos Sanz) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Marqués de Montesquieu (Harris Gordon) en El perfume (2006) *Robert Langdon (Tom Hanks) en El código Da Vinci (2006) *Orson Welles (Danny Huston) en Fundido a negro (2006) *Tim (Emilio Estevez) en Bobby (2006) *Fitzgibbons (David O'Hara) en Los infiltrados (2006) *Ben Koch (Jason London) en La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) *Leroy (Keith Dallas) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) *Golam (Zohar Liba) en Solos contra el mundo (2006) *Doctor (Kim Uylenbroek) en Hospital de noche (2006) *Sr. Darcy (Matthew Macfadyen) en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) *Fury Foreman (Richard Kind) en Los productores (2005) *Primo (Tyson Beckford) en Azul extremo (2005) *Zvi Zamir (Ami Weinberg) en Munich (2005) *Avi (André Benjamin) en Revólver (2005) *Mulligan (Bruce McFee) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Domastir (Will Sanderson) en Venganza de sangre (2005) *Jimbo (W. Earl Brown) en Golpe de suerte (2005) *Director de internado (Schmil Ben Ari) en Camina sin mí (2005) *Tedesco (Anthony Santucci) en Venganza en graves (2005) *Policía (Paul Meade) en Lassie (2005) *Troy (Brandon Irons) en La chica de al lado (2004) *Purificador (Linus Roache) en La batalla de Riddick (2004) *Jarda (Marton Csokas) en La supremacía Bourne (2004) *Ventrílocuo (Keith-Lee Castle) / Abogado (Nicholas Rowe) / Voz en autoayuda en El hijo de Chucky (2004) *Gregor Lammle (Klaus Maria Brandauer) en Código secreto (2003) *Singe (Erwin Leder) en Inframundo (2003) *Steve 42 (John Ralston) en Defendiendo a los niños (2003) *Roberto (Roberto Sanchez) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) *Beanie Campbell (Vince Vaughn) en Aquellos viejos tiempos (2003) *Gen. Patrick Mclellan (Nicholas Farrell) en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Sgto. Vic W. Bedford (Cole Hauser) en En defensa del honor (2002) *Jack Bennett (Stephen Lang) en D-Tox (2002) *Cedric Mills (Darren Shahlavi) en Soy espía (2002) *Madril (John Bach) en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *DJ Iz (De'Angelo Wilson) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) *Eamon (Tim Dutton) en Identidad desconocida (2002) *Sr. Grey (Ryan McCluskey) en Resident Evil (2002) *Surfista (Braden Dias) en Olas salvajes (2002) *Hombre alto (Jake Nightingale) en Spider (2002) *Sr. Chang (Ho Yi) en 007: Otro día para morir (2002) *Agente Robinson (Keith Diamond) en Desierto de la muerte (2002) *Deepak Mehta (adulto) (Rahul Khanna) en Lección de honor (2002) *Jurek (Michal Zebrowski) / Hombre esperando cruzar (Anthony Milner) en El pianista (2002) *Profesor Harry Block (Orlando Jones) en Evolución (2001) *Franky Bockhorn (Gregor Törzs) en Corre mientras puedas (2001) *Reno Riley (Mark Lindsay Chapman) en Atrapados (2001) *Millonario con Ferrari (Neal H. Moritz) / Hombre en carrera clandestina (Raul Limon) / Remolcador de contenedores (F. Valentino Morales) en Rápido y furioso (2001) *Howie (David Patrick Kelly) en K-PAX (2001) *Jerry Adams (John Benjamin Hickey) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Lawrence Musgrove (Sean Combs) en Monster's Ball (2001) (ambas versiones) *Anthony Meredith (Tom Hollander) en Gosford Park (2001) *Harlan Sangster (Elias Koteas) en Rompiendo reglas (2001) *Randy Sheringham (Scott Bellis) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Fred Gray (Shawn Michael Howard) en Boycott (2001) *Wash Hogwallop (Frank Collison) en ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) (1ª versión) *Agente Bruce Mechanic (Steve White) en Cada perro tiene su día (2000) *Stanley Nussbaum (Willie Garson) en La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) *Franco Macalousso (Nick Mancuso) / Doctor (Sugith Varughese) en Tribulación, el momento de la decisión (2000) *Jesucristo (Maurício Gonçalves) en El auto de la compadecida (2000) *Ricky (Jon Bon Jovi) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Vinny (Robbie Gee) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Charles Dunphy (Gary Hudson) en Una relación inmoral (2000) *Petey Jones (Donald Faison) en Duelo de titanes (2000) *Montel Gordon (Don Cheadle) en Traffic (2000) *Dino (David Caruso) en Prueba de vida (2000) *Boyet (Richard Clifford) en Amores perdidos (2000) *Franco Macalousso (Nick Mancuso) Revelación, el dia de los milagros *Bob Paulsen (Meat Loaf) en El club de la pelea (1999) *Rusty en (Philip Seymour Hoffman) Nadie es perfecto (1999) *Agente Brown (Paul Goddard) en Matrix (1999) *John (Adam Goldberg) en Ed TV (1999) *Sacerdote (Jimmy Tingle) en El quinto infierno (1999) *Voces adicionales en Perro negro (1998) *Oficial (David Ramsey) en Patrulla motorizada '99 (1998) *Pointer (Dana Woods) en El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) *Detective (Jason Blicker) en Half Baked (1998) *Andy Effkin (Tobias Mehler) en Perturbados (1998) (redoblaje) *Brian Turner (Aidan Quinn) en Música del corazón (1998) *Gruber (Grayson McCouch) / Voces adicionales en Armageddon (1998) *Voces adicionales en Mentiroso, mentiroso (1997) *Bartolomeo (Pietro De Silva) en La vida es bella (1997) *Dean Preston (Eric Michael Cole) en White Squall (1996) (2ª versión) *Carl (John C. McGinley) en Madre (1996) *Phillotson (Liam Cunningham) en Jude (1996) *Mayor Tom Baxter (David Morse) en La Roca (1996) *Ned Jackson (Glenn Plummer) en Algo muy personal (1996) *Danny Rogers (Daniel McVicar) en Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) *Dr. Eugene Kaiser (Kim Robillard) en El cirujano (1995) *Sr. Flynn (Daniel Lavery) en La montaña embrujada (1995) *Ed el policía (Gareth Williams) en Un asalto frustrado (1995) *Ladrón de ovejas (Nicholas Lidstone) / Apostador de la feria en Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) *Melchior (Lotfi Yahya Jedidi) en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) *Bark Troll (William Hootkins) en La historia sin fin III (1994) *Thomas Burns (Rutger Hauer) en Cacería sangrienta (1994) (redoblaje) *Teniente Jack Bono (Don Harvey) en El escudo de cristal (1994) *Wong (Collin Chou) en El defensor (1994) *Detective Gray (Stan Coles) en Juicio por jurado popular (1994) *Norman (Tony Campisi) en Nuestra propia casa (1993) *Oficial en registro (Bill Dow) en Jamaica bajo cero (1993) *Leon (Hikari Takano) / Voces adicionales en Por amor o por dinero (1993) *Técnico del laboratorio (John Paragon) / Rockero en multitud (David Scates) / Policía en patrulla / Voz en radio / Entrenador de aerobics en TV / Policía en Las Vegas en Querida, agrandé al niño (1992) *Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (doblaje original) *Tripulante de Excelsior (Christian Slater) en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) *Dr. Freedman (Ken Lerner) en El exorcista III (1990) (redoblaje) *Alec King (Cedric Smith) en Camino a Avonlea (1990) *Enano en la subasta (Kiran Shah) / Voces adicionales en Bullseye! (1990) *Westmoreland (Paul Gregory) en Enrique V (1989) *Presentación en Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) *Michael (William Butler) en Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) *Doc Jay (John Stafford) en Nacido para matar (1987) *Coronel (John Golightly) en Fuerza vital (1985) *Mecánico #1 (Burton Gilliam) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) (redoblaje) *Dith Pran (Haing S. Ngor) en Los gritos del silencio (1984) (2ª versión) *Cadete Chad Copeland (Scott Thomson) en Locademia de policía (1984) (redoblaje) *Grischka (Anthony Meyer) en 007: Contra Octopussy (1983) *Terapeuta (John Stinson) en La mano (1981) *Director de noticias (Ronald Hunter) en Escalada al poder (1979) *Strasser (David Hurst) en Los niños de Brasil (1978) (redoblaje) *Sam Haywood (Roy Poole) / Reportero de noticiero de UBS en Poder que mata (1976) *Recepcionista del hotel (Victor Spinetti) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) *Marino (Robert Weil) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) *Colthorpe (James Cossins) en 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) (doblaje de DVD) *Joey (George Memmoli) en Mean Streets (1973) (1ª versión) *Willard Whyte (Jimmy Dean) en 007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) (doblaje de DVD) *Lord Granville (Michael Hordern) en Khartoum (1966) *Doctor 4 & 6 en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Presentador de noticias en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Presentadores de noticias / Voz en Jet en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Oficial de policía en Transito (2012) *Kevin en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Guardaespaldas de Uday en El doble del diablo (2011) *Socio de negocios en Muérdago sobre Manhattan (2011) *Héctor en El enano narigón (2008) *Jean en La cambiadora de páginas (2006) *Amigo de Max en Mentiras adorables (2006) *Editor en Los días del abandono (2005) *Presentador en TV en La terminal (2004) *Ladrón en Mira quién sigue hablando (2003) *Voz de noticiero en Señales (2002) *Conejo en Pinocho (2002) *Instructor de Johnson en Una pareja explosiva (1998) *Patrick en Cartas de un asesino (1998) *Soldado #1 en regadera en Ricardo III (1995) *Guardia del rey Aeetes en Jasón y los argonautas (1963) *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) *Voces adicionales en El implacable (2017) *Voces adicionales en La batalla de los sexos (2017) *Voces adicionales en The Resurrection of Gavin Stone (2017) *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Voces adicionales en Logan (2017) *Voces adicionales en Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2017) *Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Voces adicionales en La llegada (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Voces adicionales en Captive (2015) *Voces adicionales en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Voces adicionales en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Voces adicionales en El código enigma (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Voces adicionales en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Voces adicionales en El mayordomo (2013) *Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sin escape (2013) *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Voces adicionales en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Voces adicionales en Balas cruzadas (2012) *Voces adicionales en A toda madre (2012) *Voces adicionales en El elefante blanco (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) *Voces adicionales en Princesa por accidente (2011) *Voces adicionales en Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *Voces adicionales en Los lentes mágicos de Moe (2010) *Voces adicionales en Desde mi cielo (2009) *Voces adicionales en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Justo en la mira (2008) *Voces adicionales en El tesoro de labou (2008) *Voces adicionales en Tirador (2007) *Voces adicionales en El ilusionista (2006) *Voces adicionales en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) *Voces adicionales en El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) *Voces adicionales en El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Voces adicionales en El cazador (2005) *Voces adicionales en Esplendor americano (2003) *Voces adicionales en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) *Voces adicionales en Yo era una rata (2001) *Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) *Voces adicionales en How High (2001) *Voces adicionales en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Voces adicionales en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Voces adicionales en Boomerang (1992) *Voces adicionales en Fuerza Delta (1986) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Turner & Hooch (1989) (doblaje original) Películas animadas Maurice LaMarche *Morbo en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde *Morbo en Futurama: el juego de Bender *Morbo en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Will en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus Otros *Clank en Ratchet & Clank *Seth Rollins en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *Bill Clinton en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Fabrickius en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Victor van Dort (Johnny Depp) en El cadáver de la novia *Al Gore en Futurama: la gran película de Bender *Stephen Hawking / Cafetera en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Voces adicionales en La isla de los dinosaurios 2 *Duque en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Reginald "Skull" Skulinski en Monster House: La casa de los sustos *Butch en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Loro Rojo Stan en Tom y Jerry: Cazadores de tesoros *Lennie Lazenby en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable *Hombre que compra la miel mostaza en La fiesta de las salchichas *Sr. Leach en Un cuento de Navidad (2001) *Pirata en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo *Finn en El reino secreto *Roofless el ladrón en El zapatero y la princesa (versión VHS) *Conan O'Brian / Voces adicionales en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) *Luc en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces *Bill en Spirit: el corcel indomable *Cookie en Shrek para siempre *Director de escena en Un cuento de Navidad (1996) *Robin en El jardín secreto (1994) *Mutt en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega *Voces adicionales en Reyes de las olas *Voces adicionales en Arthur y los minimoys *Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces adicionales en Operación escape *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en El señor de los milagros Películas de anime Chafurin *Inspector Juzo Megure en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Inspector Juzo Megure en Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan *Inspector Juzo Megure en Detective Conan: El rascacielos del tiempo *Inspector Juzo Megure en Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima Kenichi Ogata *Genma Saotome en Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (Ovas 5 y 6) *Genma Saotome en Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Genma Saotome en Ranma ½: Gran aventura en Nekonron, China Otros *Lucario en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Sr. Duffy en Un castillo en el cielo *Técnico en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Eligor de las Virtudes en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Papá de Blade en Sin, la película *Saiyajin con Nappa 2 en Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Spandam en One Piece Gold: La película *Voces adicionales en Los padrinos de Tokio Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker *Tortutornado en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Amenaza Acuática en Ben 10: Omniverse Tom Kenny *McBark / Narrador del documental en El laboratorio de Dexter *Profesor Lumpus en El campamento de Lazlo Otros *Pathi en Atchoo! *Tail Terrier en Krypto, el Superperro *Zane en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Gato en Mi Osito *T. Bolsillos en Buddy Thunderstruck *Ysipy, hijo de la razón (ep. 20) en La historia sin fin *Johnny Storm en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Cletus Kasady/Carnage / Blade / Richard Fisk / Johnny Storm / Morbius (2ª voz) en Spider-Man *Agente Gabriel Jones / Dr. Doom / Demonio/Hulk Negro / Johnny Storm en Hulk: El hombre increíble *Montana/Shocker / Dr. Miles Warren / Dr. Bromwell / Blackie Gaxton en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Cynthia Von Doom / Capitán Molécula / Fandral / Hombre Plano en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Los Simpson **Bob Patiño (temp. 14, 19 - presente) **Gil Gunderson (temp. 22-presente) *Frylock en Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Fuego / Enoch (2ª voz) en Ben 10 *Devin Levin en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Galapagus en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Tortutornado / Fuego Pantanoso / Helena Xagliv / Fuego en Ben 10: Omniverse *Sunturion en Iron Man *Director de películas en El escuadrón diabólico *Capitán Ajab / Pez mágico en El laboratorio de Dexter *Jeff la araña / Cavernícola inaguantable / Sirviente del Inframundo / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Señor B (2° voz) / Keith Dale / Asa Buckwald / Dr. Akira Onodera / Roberto Torres / Owen Decassle / Skull en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Tío Albert Shaggleford en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *Dr. Kamikazi en Robotboy *Conde Tundácula (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Vlad en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Panqué (ep.10) / Sultán (ep.24) / Rey de Francia (ep.44) / Capitán Ahab (ep.64) en Las tres mellizas *Sr. Moleguaco en Las nuevas locuras del emperador *James Woods / Alcalde Adam West (Temp 2 un cap) en Padre de familia *Almec en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Airplane 180 en Bors y Bots *Sr. Hurtado en El Chavo *Chompy Mage en Academia Skylanders *Valotte en Entre brujas y escobas *General Blank en Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Savanti Romero en Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Soldado en Protagonistas de la historia (capítulo "Leonardo Da Vinci") *Director Chispita en Meteoro: la nueva generación *Vulk en Mixels *Percy / Sr. Maellard (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Padre de Jake (2ª voz) / Vagabundo / Rey Flama (2ª voz) / Cantinero alienígena en Hora de aventura *Oficial Dona (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Kordoth / Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Guardabosques Martínez en Escandalosos *Tobey Nicely en Norman Normal *Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú *Seis en Generador Rex *Eliab en Películas animadas bíblicas *Eolus, el gobernador de los vientos / Antoine, el astrónomo en El principito *Morty Williams en Phineas y Ferb *Roger Baxter (1ª voz) en Littlest Pet Shop *Dick Reynolds en Un agente de familia *Coverton en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Edward en Titán sim-biónico *Tipo del Viejo Oeste #1 / Voces adicionales en Las chicas superpoderosas *Rey del flan / Cerdo / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Anciano #3 en La casa de los dibujos *El Pasajero Malhumorado en Thomas y sus amigos *Manzana (sólo promocionales) en La naranja molesta *Danny Lorraine en Martha habla *Papá Canguro en Peppa *James "Big Jim" Rennie en MAD *Capitán Star Johnson (2ª voz) en Duck Dodgers *Throckmorton / Computador en Gatastrófico *Pendergast en (Des)encanto *Aaravos (Ep.8) en El príncipe Dragón *Voces adicionales en Los niños de Oz *Voces adicionales en South Park (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Voces adicionales en La ley de Milo Murphy *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Anime Toshiyuki Morikawa *Mummymon / Malomyotismon en Digimon 02 *Isshin Kurosaki en Bleach Otros *Great Britain/007 en Cyborg 009 *Héctor del Relámpago (Ryo Sanada) en Guerreros Samurai *Myotismon / Venommyotismon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Nachi de Lobo (eps. 6-7) / Ban de León / Hyoga de Cisne (un loop, ep. 6) / Dragón Negro (ep. 1) / Shiryu de Dragón (ep. 2) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Nachi de Lobo / Gordon de Minotauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) *Nachi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Bruce Harper / Richard Tex Tex / Andy Johnson / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones J *Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Mónaka en Dragon Ball Super *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball *Appule / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z *Nail / Androide número 19 en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Jefe de pandilla en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Gara / Clinton Soramame / Sombrilla de la noche (ep. 20) en Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé *Gara / Clinton Soramame / Toribot / Voces adicionales en Dr. Slump 2 *Portgas D. Trace (Ace) / Srta. Lunes en One Piece *Makoto Hyūga en Renewal of Evangelion *Karman en Blood+ *Force Wartliam en Candidato para las diosas *Hugo Housman en La espada sagrada *Padre de Shizuka / Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Gecko en Gulliver Boy *Gran gato negro (ep. 2) / Sr. Ministro (ep. 11) / Asesor de profesor (ep. 13) / Jefe de Matsumoto (ep. 14) / Temaru (ep. 28) / Vocalista del grupo Themselves (ep. 33) / Shoki (ep. 39) / voces adicionales en Kitaro *General Viper en Crónicas Pokémon *Señor Contesta en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla: Dimensión de Batalla *Freddie O'Martian en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Fredo en Zatch Bell *Terrateniente (ep. 8) / Goshinki / Hijo de Hosenki en Inuyasha *Zen (un ep.) / Death Machine en Shaman King *Jhonson (3ª temporada) / Shada (última temporada) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Shizen Osou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Toshiyuki Aoshima en ¡Oh, mi diosa! *Yanaoka (entrenador de Sendo) en Espíritu de lucha *Thorak en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium *Jodie en Gunsmith Cats *Azumasa Yamanaka en Samurai Gun, la serie *Soldados de Hazzard en Robots Ninja *Makoto Otawara / Entrenador Gunpei Shoji / Gondayū Yamabushi (2ª voz) / Gonzales Chico / Naosumi Kadoguchi / Jugador de Zokugaku / Árbitro / Maleante contratado por Sasuke / Réferi del torneo de Sumo / Entrenador del equipo de Béisbol / Padre de Komosubi (2ª voz) / Compañero de trabajo de Musashi / Voces adicionales en Eyeshield 21 *Señor de la Tierra del Colmillo / Encargado de los barcos (ep. 169) / Shura Sanjo / Maleante (ep. 208) en Naruto *Tomozo Sakura en Chibi Maruko-chan *Kouchi Tusuruuchi en Knights of Sidonia *Toshiyuki Sawada en Robotics;Notes *Voz de computadora en ID-0 *Shingo Maesawa en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan *Rey Azul en Bungō Stray Dogs *Kimanjirō Inugane en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls *Ryuukou Yanagi en Baki *Kershner en Sirius the Jaeger *Masakage Yamagata en In Another World With My Smartphone *Howard Marks en Joker Game Series de TV David Ramsey *Joseph en Mother and Child *John Diggle/Spartano en Flecha *John Diggle/Spartano en Flash *John Diggle/Spartano en Leyendas del mañana Cuba Gooding Jr. *Matt Miller/Dominic Banks en American Horror Story: Roanoke *O.J. Simpson en American Crime Story Nolan North *Peter Hastings en Lindas mentirosas *Curtis Heller en Melrose Place John D'Aquino *Presidente Martinez en Cory en la Casa Blanca *Presidente Martinez en Hannah Montana Robert Torti *Kurt Martin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Kurt Martin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo James Marsters *Profesor Milton Fine/Brainiac en Smallville *Victor Hesse en Hawaii Cinco-0 Robert Knepper *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell en Prison Break *Samuel Sullivan en Héroes Gale Harold *Charles Meade en El círculo secreto *Julian Parrish en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos Milo Ventimiglia *Jess Mariano en Gilmore Girls: Un año nuevo *Jess Mariano en Las chicas Gilmore Michael Reilly Burke *Stuart Buckner en Shark *Detective de Las Vegas en Héroes Otros *Obispo Erkenwald (Kevin Eldon) en El último reino *Frankie Carbone (Danny Mastrogiorgio) / Ronald Danzer (Jack Koenig) (1ª temp. ep. 3) en Gotham *Paul en American Horror Story: Freak Show *Christian Ward (Tim DeKay) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Leet Brannis (James Frain) en Agente Carter *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) **Dalton Rumba (Michael Hitchcock) (temp. 1) **Mike Chang Sr. (Keong Sim) (temp. 3) **Rod Remington (Bill A. Jones) (temp. 4) **Rusty Pillsbury (Don Most) (temp. 4) **Walter (Harry Hamlin) (temp. 6) *Sr. Dobson (Fred Stoller) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Francis Underwood (Kevin Spacey) en House of Cards *Mike McLintock (Matt Walsh) en Veep *Fred Shay (Chris Parnell) en Suburgatory *Sgto. Wu (Reggie Lee) en Grimm *Eric Daman en Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva *Presidente Paul Garcetti (Adrian Pasdar) en Animales políticos *Ryan Flanagan (Michael Chernus) en Hospital Mercy *Chica indiscreta **Sr. Prescott (Reed Birney) (temp. 1-2) **Jeremiah Harris (Jay McInerney) (temp. 4) **Claude (Robert Sella) (temp. 1, ep. 17) **Buckman (Gonzalo Escudero) (temp. 2, ep. 27) **Sr. Smith (Brennan Brown) (temp. 2, ep. 28) **Dean Wheeler (Robert Emmet Lunney) (temp. 2, ep. 37) **Vendedor de café (temp. 3, ep. 47) **Joyero (Roger Rathburn) (temp. 3, ep. 56) *Héroes (2006-2008) **Sr. Zern (Mark Colson) (volumen 2) **El Alemán (Ken Lally) (volumen 3) **Capitán Baldwin (Alex Fernández) (volumen 1, ep. 13) *Cortes y puntadas **Dr. Quentin Costa (Bruno Campos) (temp. 3]) **Sofia Lopez (Jonathan Del Arco) (temp. 1) **Mesero (Antonio Munoz) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Dr. Sheelen Jeevan (Ajay Mehta) (temp. 2, ep. 22) **Abogado (Phil Abrams) (temp. 4, ep. 56) **Gene Shelly (John Fleck) (temporada 5, ep. 75) **Dr. Harland Frank (Grainger Hines) (temp. 5, ep. 81) **Hans (Julio Oscar Mechoso) (temp. 6, ep. 84) *Richard Montana (Balthazar Getty) en Hechiceras *Dr. Matthew Proctor (Jeremy Northam) en Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte *Ted Spellman (2ª aparición, temp. 1, ep. 20) (Robby Benson) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *James (temp. 2) / Anthony Marentino (temp. 3) en Sexo en la ciudad *Johnny "Drama" Chase (Kevin Dillon) (temps. 2-3 algunos eps. y 4-5) / Phil Yagoda (William Fichtner) (temp. 7) en El séquito *Jude Rois / Bob / Kern / Capataz en Smallville *Brian en El fugitivo *Narrador en Los animales más graciosos del planeta: totalmente nuevo *Frank Perconte en Band of Brothers *Daniel Ryan / Roberto Fox en Alias *Dr. Necros en Aaron Stone *Voces adicionales en Las travesuras de mi hermana *James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Lord William Compton (Kristen Holden-Ried) en The Tudors *Fariseo en La Pasión *Porter Clarke (Robbie Magasiva) en Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja *Dr. Andy Navegante (Eric Loren) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Lost **George Minkowski (Fisher Stevens) (2008) **Seth Norris (Greg Grunberg) (1ª temp. ep. 1) **Steve Jenkins (Christian Bowman) (1ª temp. ep. 7) **Esposo de Beth (Matt Moore) (1ª temp., ep. 11) **Camionero (Michael M. Vendrell) (1ª temp., ep. 12) **Emeka (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) (3ª temp. ep. 54) *William Dickson en Los inventores (Capítulo "Edison, el mago de la Luz"), Peter (Capítulo "Marie Curie, más allá de lo que los ojos ven") *Voces adicionales en Monk *David Hodges (Wallace Langham) (8ª temp.-presente) en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Jim Clancy/Sam Lucas en Almas perdidas *Sr. Alcade Hugginson (Peter Bryant) en Level Up *Steve Preciado (Julian Acosta) en El mentalista (temp. 1, ep. 8) *David Whittemore (Robert Pralgo) (temp. 1) / Belasko (Gabriel Hogan) en Teen Wolf Miniseries *Pedro (Adam Levy) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) *McKechnie (Patrick Kennedy) en Parade's End (2013) *Presidente Duncan (Alain Goulem) en Fuego en el cielo (2013) *Senador Fricker (Martin Doyle) en Refugio (2001) Dramas coreanos *Kang Hyuk Soo en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Kang Woo Chul en Amor secreto Telenovelas y series brasileñas Ângelo Antônio *Geraldo Lutti Filho en Río del destino *Marcos Prates en La vida sigue *Tempa en Preciosa Perla *Vicente Martins Vieira en Partes de mí *Waldir do Nascimento en Justicia Eduardo Galvão *Otacilio en Puerto de los Milagros *Urbano en Paraíso tropical *Joaquim Vitor en Amazonia *Lic. Wagner Peixoto en Insensato corazón *Alan Gudman en Apocalipsis Taumaturgo Ferreira *Tarcísio Batista'"Batista" en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón *Tarcísio Batista "Batista" (archivo) en Simplemente amor *Querencio Miranda Durrel en Río de intrigas *Potifar en José de Egipto *Aion en Los milagros de Jesús Felipe Cardoso *Jidafe en Sansón y Dalila *Zelofehad en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Zelofehad (archivo) en La tierra prometida *Arioc en El rico y Lázaro Leonardo Bricio *Celso Castanho en Marcas del destino *Agenor Souza en Luz del sol *Pedro en Llamas de la vida *David en Rey David Raul Gazolla *Armando Freitas en Bela, la fea *Evaldo Fael en Máscaras *Abner en Los milagros de Jesús Déo Garcez *André en La esclava Isaura *Alexandre en Prueba de amor Mário Gomes *Lic. Mauricio Dourado en Vidas en juego *Getúlio Amado en Pecados Ricardo Duque *Francis en CuChiCheos *Madureira en El astro Walter Breda *Delegado Givaldo en Amores Robados *Orías en La tierra prometida Otros *Laerte (Luciano Quirino) en Lazos de familia *Gaspar (Alexandre Barbalho) en El sabor de la pasión *Carlos Rabelo (Zé Carlos Machado) en Metamorfosis *Pedro Camargo (Celso Frateschi) en Esas mujeres *Pedro Chatarreiro (Francisco Fortes) en Alma gemela *Lorenzo (Lui Mendes) en Bellísima *Justino (Alexandre Moreno) en Niña moza *João Maia (Júlio Andrade) en Amazonia *Waldomiro (Luiz Nicolau) en El profeta *Eric (Pedro Brício) en Belleza pura *Marcelo (Gustavo Trestini) en Vivir la vida *Hombre que caza a las vírgenes para el rey (Roney Villela) en Reina Ester, la salvadora *Roberto (Gilberto Torres) en Escrito en las estrellas *Ruy (Lui Strassburger) en Avenida Brasil *Valmir (Aramis Trindade) en Encantadoras *Dr. Pelopidas (Ilya Sao Paulo) en Gabriela *Adam (Duda Ribeiro) en La guerrera *Silvestre (Wilson Rabelo) en Flor del Caribe *Tairone (Jefferson Brasil) en Doña Xepa *Profesor Solano (Felipe Kannenberg) en Hombre nuevo *Téo Pereira (Paulo Betti) en Imperio *Nelson (Cadu Fávero) en Reglas del Juego *Leandro (Marcello Airoldi) en Querer sin límites *Lisandro (Gustavo Rodrigues) en Jesús Telenovelas turcas *Comba İsmail (Yüksel Ünal) en Kaçak Telenovelas filipinas *Manuel Nakpil Sr. (Lito Pimentel) en Puentes de amor Documentales *Ringo Starr en The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana *Scott Davidson en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills *John Knoll en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Dr. Zev Levin en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro *Reportero de 4 News en Kevorkian *Voces diversas en Mann V. Ford *Robert F. Kennedy en Ethel *Voces diversas en El cliente No. 9: La caída final *Nelson Piquet en Senna: Leyenda del volante Videojuegos *Jonathan Irons en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *M.O.D.O.K. en Disney Infinity *Zane / Big, el Gato en Lego Dimensions *Phil Coulson / Blazing Skull en LEGO Avengers *Mifune en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Telefilmes Martin Kove *Cully en El amable Ben: Segunda parte (2003) *Cully en Ben: Peligro en la montaña (2002) Otros *Alejandro en Deseo de cumpleaños (2017) *Gene (George Woods) La casa de los secretos mortales (2017) *Adam (Aaron Craven) en Sellado con un beso (2015) *Charles Weeding (David Shatraw) en Stormageddon (2015) *Ryan Wilson (Josh Hopkins) en Polo norte (2014) *Ben Crooge (Mike Dopud) en Catástrofe helada (2014) *Marshall Donnington (David Lewis) en Colisión en la Tierra (2011) *Agente John Streich (Robert Knepper) en Las últimas horas de la Tierra (2011) *Farley (Simon Longmore) en El dragón Wyvern (2009) *Wayne Becker (Eric Brecker) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) *Jack King (Barclay Hope) en Deseos de Navidad (2006) Locución comercial *Voz institucional para radio y TV de la cadena de tiendas Chedraui (2014-presente) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana / Audiomaster Candiani *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Mendiola, Roberto Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Intérpretes